1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicles and, more specifically, to a motor vehicle defense barrier that is hydraulically deployable from within said vehicle in angular fashion from a substantially vehicle parallel position to a vehicle transverse position or any angle therebetween.
The defense barrier has an audible alarm to warn persons to move from the vehicle and deployable defense barrier path actuated by a sensor for sensing the presence of people in the vehicle or shield path thereby actuating the audible alarm and further provides exteriorly positioned lights of a flashing or warning nature.
When deployed a manually pivotally movable shelf or table is provided on the interior barrier side serving for the placement of articles thereon with the instant invention further providing an optional marquee serving as a sun shield and/or protective element from inclement weather.
Additionally provided is a plurality of defense barriers that are deployable from a plurality of vehicle engaging positions.
Uses of the defensive barrier includes obliquely deploying at least one of the defense barriers that can be used as a ram to disable or halt another vehicle and as a defensive element from small arms or rifle fire so that the vehicle occupants can tactically exit said vehicle and use said defense barrier as a shield when confronting an aggressor.
The defense barrier is comprised of a pair of coplanar members where one is both transparent and linearly extendible to augment the shield surface area with the other having a slot which is normally obstructed by the transparent shield member that when moved provides for the slot to serve as a port for firearm use.
The present invention further provides that the defense barrier of the present invention can be used on any motorized vehicle and may find application for military vehicles as well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other protective devices designed for vehicles. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,763 issued to Blomquist on Feb. 3, 1959.
Another patent was issued to Forsyth, et al on Nov. 18, 1969 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,643. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,685 was issued to Lane on Jul. 6, 1971 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 5, 1976 to Kinder as U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,832.
Another patent was issued to Marshall on Jul. 23, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,519. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,035 was issued to Madden, Jr. on Dec. 6, 1994. Another was issued to Korpi on Nov. 19, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,508 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 30, 1997 to Madden, Jr. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,316.
Another patent was issued to Ivey on Dec. 26, 2006 as U.S. Pat. No. 7,152,517. Yet another U.S. Patent No. EP 0 658 738 was issued to Madden, Jr. on Jun. 21, 1995. Another was issued to Higuchi on Aug. 26, 2004 as Japan Patent No. JP2004239589.